1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible chair, and more particularly, to a collapsible chair the frame of which is self-stable, meaning that it itself has an ultimate position of expanding without aid of the soft cover attaching thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional collapsible chairs always have a limit expanding position depends on a sustaining force from one or more soft covers attaching to frames thereof. This kind of collapsible chairs has some drawbacks. Firstly, once the soft covers pulling the collapsible frame become loose or broken, the whole structure of the collapsible chair might deform or even disintegrate. This may bring much danger to a user sitting on. Secondly, for such conventional collapsible chairs, in order to make the chair safer, the soft covers have to be strong and tough enough. This will increase a cost of both material and manufacturing.